The present invention relates to apparatus for conditioning fuel for an internal combustion engine, and more particularly, to apparatus for heating the fuel and separating contaminants therefrom.
The practical necessity for conditioning fuel drawn from a fuel tank, prior to introduction into an internal combustion engine, is well known, particularly in diesel engine systems. One example of a known fuel conditioner is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,120, "Fuel Conditioner". In this prior art device, a modular fuel conditioner has a base and a disposable filter-water separator cartridge releasably secured to the base and defining a filter chamber in fluid communication with fuel inlet and outlet passageways in the base. A heater in the fuel path of the base warms the fuel before it enters the cartridge.
These and other fuel conditioners which include heating elements require positive control of the heater element, either by a relatively simple thermal switch, or by a complex electronic control system. On warm days, or after sustained engine operation substantially less heating of the fuel is required than during start-up on days when the ambient temperature is, for example 30 degrees below F.